La Playa
by sErA Mx
Summary: La vida es solitaria e injusta, puedes perder lo mas valioso y el deseo de continuar, quienes pueden ayudarte siempre seran tus amigos, aunque no te des cuenta de ello, sin importar cuan malo parezca todo por un instante ellos ahi estaran. Capitulo 2. Act
1. Resignacion

Los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, esta es solo una adaptación a una historia.

Les presento este mi segundo FanFic, de la torcida mente de la sErA a sus ojos ;) este es un Universo Alterno shonen ai tomara varios capítulos relatarlo, espero sea de su agrado y sus alentadores y críticos reviews!!

* * *

"La Playa"

por sErA

1. Introducción - Resignación.

Encendí mi auto como lo acostumbraba los domingos a esa hora, pronto amanecería, se que a nadie le interesaba si me regresaba a casa o no, es la ventaja de no tener padres, me da la libertad de hacer lo que quiera. Ingerí el último trago de cerveza antes de arrojar la lata por la ventana y tomar el volante para salir rápido de ese lugar.

Es normal que corra a gran velocidad, mi auto es un deportivo y hasta la fecha no ha habido policía que logre detenerme, en realidad no me importa lo que suceda con todo alrededor, solo desearía estar muerto o al menos conducir hasta que todo mi cuerpo me abandonara, talvez así podría olvidar.

"Es una carretera tranquila" pienso al descubrirme como el único viajero indicado por la pantalla del sistema de navegación satelital. Cambio los discos compactos, tratando de eliminar la música que me provoca nostalgia, comienzo a escuchar ahora música electrónica.

Ha pasado alrededor de una hora y voy entrando a la ciudad, ya ha amanecido completamente, me siento algo cansado lo mejor es que vaya a dormir. Me detuve al ver el rojo en el semáforo y las llantas causaron un alboroto atrayendo la atención de las personas que se ejercitaban en ese parque.

Todos los días acostumbran a ir, siempre los veo porque es la hora en la que voy llegando je, siento pesados mis ojos y opto por encender un cigarrillo, hay varias miradas sobre mi lo se pero las ignoro, no deberían de intentar analizarme cuando en realidad no conocen ninguna de las razones por las que soy de esta manera. Miro al frente un muchacho cruza la calle y voltea a verme, eso me molesta.

No que me mire, sino la forma en que lo hace, digo ¿Qué se cree para observarme con semejante arrogancia?, le sonreí como respuesta manteniendo mi ceño fruncido en cualquier momento el color en el semáforo cambiara a verde, podré irme y ese pobre diablo continuara con su patética vida. Me recargue en el asiento con mi mano en la palanca de cambios.

Desvié la mirada directo al aparato de transito, contando los segundos y sintiendo surgir adrenalina en mi cuerpo "1, 2, 3!" al terminar la cuenta hago el cambio a primera justo en el mismo momento en que aparece el verde y salgo disparado con mi auto. El olor al quemado de las llantas me motiva mas a continuar manteniendo esa velocidad. Giro por las calles sin fijarme en los demás autos solo me concentro en el pavimento, sus colores oscuros y los daños que pueden haber y que pueden ocasionar problemas a mi amado Deathscythe.

Si, así se llama mi pequeño deportivo, desde que lo compre y corrí por primera vez a mas de 250 km/h supe que en realidad yo era Shinigami, el dios de la muerte: puedo darme el descanso que deseo o puede dárselo a alguien mas. Y Deathscythe no importa que sea un objeto material se que va mas allá de lo normal, me siento fuerte cuando estoy en el.

Finalmente me detuve ante una reja, accione un pequeño botón en el tablero cerca de la radio y observe como esta se abría despacio. Después de creo casi 10 minutos cosa intolerable la entrada quedo libre, bueno en realidad fueron 1 talvez 2 minutos, exagere un poco lo se.

Estacione a Deathscythe cerca de la entrada, no me preocupe por cerrarlo ni activar la alarma, vivo en una zona residencial con vigilantes y otras cosas relacionadas a la seguridad de sus habitantes así que no tengo de que preocuparme. Mire al cielo, tan azul increíble considerando no hace casi un par de horas antes este estaba completamente oscuro con los brillos de las estrellas haciéndole compañía a todo ese espacio.

Arroje el cigarrillo al piso antes de aplanarlo con mi bota y extrayendo las llaves de la bolsa de mi pantalón buscando la correcta para esa puerta. Por fin la encontré y la introduje quitando los pocos seguros que utilizo. Entre y me quede unos segundos observando, ¿Ese lugar siempre había lucido tan lúgubre y solitario?, creo que nunca antes lo había notado.

Subí a la segunda planta directo a mi habitación a la que en cuanto entre me arroje a la cama abrazando la suave almohada, deseaba tanto dormir y no hacer otra cosa mas que eso, y sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en lo mismo, en esa carta que me fue enviada hace unos días. Gire para mirar al techo aun pensando en el mensaje:

_Duo:_

_Ya he recibido demasiadas quejas de lo que acostumbras a hacer, entiendo que al no tener padres no sientes obligaciones mucho menos te sometes a tus responsabilidades. Se que eres inteligente y aceptaras la siguiente propuesta, veras, eres demasiado joven para asumir el control completo de la empresa, esa fue la razón por la que me escogiste como administrador y representante legal._

_No tengo ningún problema con eso, al contrario te estoy agradecido, pero el consejo directivo es quien no esta de acuerdo con tu comportamiento lo llaman inmaduro, tienen algo de razón por mas que pueda defenderte se que es tiempo de que asumas algo de seriedad._

_Se concibió la propuesta de inscribirte en el instituto St. Gabriel, una de las escuelas mas finas y exigentes del reino de Sanq, la idea es que puedas aprovechar mejor tu tiempo y dejes de desperdiciar tu vida. Confió en que aparecerás así que ya cubrimos todos los gastos e hicimos los preparativos consiguiendo una habitación cómoda a tu gusto dentro donde te espera el uniforme escolar y todo lo que necesitas._

_Ya se que no necesitas ir a la escuela, me lo has repetido en muchas ocasiones, pero Duo, esta vez hazlo como un favor personal. Tampoco es un castigo por lo que hiciste en la escuela pública, sabes que jamás te someteríamos a uno. _

_Bueno, debes presentarte a clases el día lunes, ellos te avisaran el resto._

_Y por favor Duo, intenta adaptarte._

_Saludos._

_Doctor G._

Suspire con decepción antes de voltear de nuevo a la cama y rendirme lentamente al cansancio.

* * *

Abrí mis ojos y busque de inmediato la ventana, aun estaba iluminado. "Ni modo tendré que conducir hasta ese lugar, pero esta me la debe el Doctor G" desate mi trenza y comencé a quitar toda la ropa para darme una buena ducha. Aunque mi larga cabellera por cierto envidiada por muchos requiere de cuidados, no suelo permanecer mucho tiempo duchándome.

Después de secar un poco el exceso de agua con una de las toallas me mire al espejo, - Este si que será un reto – suspire de nuevo agachándome, a quien se le ocurre pedirme ir a una escuela... esos lugares y yo no somos para estar juntos, creí que les había quedado claro con la última escuela pública a la que me enviaron.

Me puse la ropa, no muy ajustada porque iba a ser un largo trayecto en el auto y espere a que el cabello se secara para después atarlo formando mi acostumbrada y característica trenza. Si a muchos no les gusta o se burlan de ella es solo porque me envidian lo se je.

"Creo que al menos debo llevar una maleta" busque algo que indicara ser parte de mi pero no encontré y mejor abandone la idea del equipaje saliendo de la habitación. El reino de Sanq se encuentra por lo menos a 6 horas de esta ciudad y eso si conduzco a 140 sin detenerme, todo por cumplir... suspire de nuevo al sentarme en el asiento del piloto de Deathscythe.

- Bueno amigo, supongo que seremos solo tu y yo – mire al reloj en la radio. Las 7 de la noche, y como aún es verano oscurecerá hasta dentro de una hora o dos, al menos eso ayudara a que sea mas ligero el viaje.

Creo que ya han sido 3 o casi 4 horas en la autopista, estoy concentrado pero siento algo de nervios, es algo que no puedo evitar que suceda cada vez que me ponen a hacer algo o me envían a vivir a otro lugar. Pero supongo que no puedo luchar contra todo eso, ellos siempre encuentran alguna forma de lograr su cometido y que me comporte normal.

Mi nombre es Duo Maxwell, tengo 16 años, aun soy un niño... en edad, porque soy un adulto en el resto de lo que implica mi vida. Soy huérfano desde que lo recuerdo y no siempre viví en el orfanato, al principio me crié en las calles y cuando me atraparon solo por andar solo en la calle me enviaron a un orfanato y a una escuela donde durante mucho tiempo solo me aplicaban pruebas y exámenes de todo tipo.

En la escuela decían que era un genio matemático y me seleccionaron un tutor: el doctor G. El me enseño muchas cosas, y finalmente cree un software que después de muchos trámites, vendí y me dio mucho dinero. Pedí al doctor G que me ayudara y el acepto, juntos creamos la empresa MaxCom, claro que yo preferí estar al margen y me retire a vivir a otro lugar.

Después me fueron enviando a otros lugares para que otros se encargaran de enseñarme todo lo necesario para administrar correctamente, pero eso no ha sido mi vida en todo este tiempo.

Continué conduciendo por un par de horas mas, y fue al final de una curva cuando divise por completo el reino de Sanq, me fije de nuevo en la hora, justo la 1 de la mañana en punto, no estaba seguro de si me recibirían en ese lugar a esas horas pero que mas da, mejor eso a dormir en un hotel, no es que no me gusten pero siendo tan joven y guapo nunca falta la visita a media noche que busca molestar.

Finalmente llegue al lugar, me sentí de nuevo nervioso, parece una fortaleza, diferente a todas las escuelas anteriores en las que estuve, es lo malo de las escuelas privadas, piensan que los alumnos son prisioneros de guerra, reí ante eso. Antes de sentir varias miradas sobre mi que fingí no notar antes de tocar la puerta de la entrada.

Continuara...

* * *

Wepp bueno primero les aviso que este fic no tiene nada que ver con el sin mascara que les aseguro pronto actualizare, me disculpo por eso, pero tuve demasiados problemitas con la laptop y virus que entraron así que ya sabrán...

Espero les llame la atención y mantenga intrigados amables lectores ;)

Dejen sus reviews ¡! Se los agradeceré :)


	2. Soportando cada dia

Los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, esta es solo una adaptación a una historia.

* * *

Reviews!!

Sessy – Jaja Gracias por los 2 reviews, gracias gracias por el apoyo al menos se que ya no escribo tan peor jajaja

ALANIS – Gracias por tu review ¡! Aquí esta el capitulo aunque no completo puesto que es muy largo y decidí partirlo, espero te agrade :)

Asuka Maxwell Allilui – Gracias por tu review !! y si me encanta romper el esquema del Duo cariñoso, aquí esta el siguiente y pronto la continuación ;) depende claro de que tan dura se ponga la escuela jeje pero trabajare a marchas forzadas.

* * *

"La Playa"

por sErA

2. Soportando cada día.

Note varias luces encendidas en los edificios antes de acercarme a la puerta principal pero antes active los seguros y alarmas del Deathscythe, no puedo permitir que nadie se atreva a tocarlo y a como imagino, los niños ricos de este lugar deben ser igual de mandones, es mejor prevenir.

Me deshice también del cigarro tallándolo con mi zapato contra el piso, continué hacia la puerta y justo antes de tocar esta se abrió. Enseguida salieron dos sirvientes o parecidos a eso que me miraron con detenimiento, de nuevo la mirada analítica de las personas que me enfurece - ¿Perderán mas tiempo? Soy Duo Maxwell me avisaron que todo estaba preparado – fui algo autoritario pero no importa es mejor que no me muestre nervioso.

- Si, disculpe Joven Maxwell buscábamos su equipaje – me dijo el sirviente de aspecto mas sencillo, de menor edad al otro.

- No traje ningún equipaje – entre al lugar con toda la arrogancia que nunca antes había utilizado – ¿Cual es mi habitación? – me dirigí a ellos mirando a los ojos al de aspecto mas rudo.

Creo que estaban algo sorprendidos porque ni siquiera les pregunte sus nombres, puedo ser algo mal educado cuando me lo propongo je.

- Yo... yo lo llevare Joven – dijo el mas pequeño al que solo mire con la intención de intimidarlo más.

Durante un rato me condujo por los largos pasillos del lugar en silencio, no me sorprende el aspecto ni lo que contiene: pinturas, candelabros, puertas de madera, piso del mas fino, es como casi un monasterio. Bostece distraído al encontrarme con la pintura de uno de mis artistas favoritos hasta que note de nuevo la mirada ahora temerosa del empleado en mi colocado frente a una puerta.

- ¿Es aquí? – señale la puerta.

- Si... esta es su llave espero que disfrute su – no deje que terminara cuando entre y cerré la puerta abruptamente.

Encendí todas las luces, creo que todo lo que necesito se encuentra en la habitación, el doctor G puede ser atento en ocasiones. Veo que hay una computadora personal de la mas alta tecnología con los accesorios necesarios para elaborar nuevo software y conectarme a las redes internacionales todo sobre el escritorio, abro el closet y en este hay cinco uniformes iguales y otra ropa de la escuela... aunque no hay nada de ropa de "civil", debo ir de compras cuando terminen las clases.

Continué recorriendo el pequeño lugar, al menos tiene una ventana amplia, sonreí "Esta me servirá para escaparme cuando lo desee". Recordé el cansancio del viaje y la necesidad de dormir ya casi siendo las 2 de la madrugada y sin quitarme ropa o zapatos cerré mis ojos y me deje caer en la cama, es suave... pero sentí que algo me molestaba y lo extraje con mi mano.

Era un sobre que seguramente el doctor G dejo adrede a sabiendas de que yo no le daría importancia si este se encontraba en otro lugar. Lo abrí y saque todos los documentos: formularios de inscripción, reglamentos de la escuela y una hoja pequeña mas gruesa que atrajo mi atención.

Oh si, la sentencia digo, el horario de clases, jornada desde 7 de la mañana hasta las 4 de la tarde... eso si que es esclavizar, estando acostumbrado a las escuelas donde entraba a las 9 y salía a las 2 o 3 sino antes esto significara un verdadero suplicio... pero por ahora solo quiero dormir. En unos segundos cerré mis ojos y entre a la inconciencia.

* * *

Es lo bueno de dormir profundamente, entre mas cansado te sientas menos posibilidades hay de que recuerdes los sueños, eso ahora suele favorecerme. Ya no estaba dormido solo aflojerado mirando el techo, nunca antes me había despertado tan temprano para responder a algún deber pero creo que fue por nervios.

El primer día en una nueva escuela, una distinta ciudad y rodeado de personas desconocidas a las que estoy casi seguro solo se preocuparan por burlarse... los niños ricos me fastidian. Para quien diga que los primeros días de escuela son sensacionales por mi puede darse un tiro, son lo mas terrible en la vida estudiantil de alguien.

Me distrae un extraño sonido que enseguida comienzo a buscar por toda la habitación hasta situarlo dentro de una mochila, genial, un nuevo teléfono celular, con el propósito que el doctor G piensa que ignoro: mantenerme vigilado con el chip de posicionamiento global, digamos que es una forma de asegurarse que cumpla la promesa y vaya ¡Todavía tiene el descaro de enviarme un mensaje! "Despierta Duo que se te hará tarde", ¡Es que ese hombre no tiene vida!

Suspire y mire al reloj en el mismo aparato, las 6:30 de la mañana, suspire de nuevo, ya es hora de que comience el tormento al que me es imposible escapar al menos para no fallar al doctor G, aunque no creo que dure mucho ya que no existe escuela que me soporte por mas de un par de meses.

No voy a hacer demasiado, pero si voy a contribuir un poco a ese propósito de expulsión. Corrí al baño con nuevos bríos sintiendo este como una misión algo perversa e incorrecta pero que puedo asegurar será divertida, arroje mi ropa por todos los lugares al alcance, no soy muy ordenado pero mientras a mi no me moleste carece de importancia.

* * *

Estoy realmente furioso, todo ha salido mal, odio mi vida odio a todos aquellos que solo me han utilizado, moví la palanca de cambios para aumentarla a otra mas arriba y pise el acelerador a fondo, apenas logro ver que el velocímetro comienza a subir de los 150, 160, 170, 180, 190, 200 y de nuevo doy otro cambio para subir a 250. No me fijo en mi alrededor, ni en los autos que antes me seguían. Solo quiero conducir hasta el horizonte.

Y quiero ir más rápido!! Mucho mas!! Dudo un poco pero finalmente aprieto el pequeño botón en el volante, lo llaman Nitro y por Shinigami te da todo lo que puedas desear, la fuerza de la velocidad me hunde en el asiento, ya el velocímetro no me marca el limite es de 350 y supongo lo rebase.

Apreté el volante con ambas manos, luego mire la pantalla que me indica donde se sitúan otros autos y no pude encontrar a nadie. Tengo suerte de que la autopista este libre así nadie mas saldría dañado si algo me sucediese. Doy un grito antes de apretar el botón de nuevo y salir disparato con mas fuerza, ya es mas difícil controlar a Deathscythe creo que debería bajarle... ¡No! ¡No soy un cobarde! Apreté el botón de nuevo, es demasiada potencia y velocidad creo que

* * *

¿Como comenzó todo esto? Bien, es una larga historia, recuerdan que yo había entrado a una nueva escuela por culpa del doctor G verdad?, ese día... no fue tan malo como hoy, pero si hubieron varias razones por las que actúo de esta manera. Empezó ese lunes, acababa de salir de la ducha secando mi cuerpo y vistiéndome con ese horrible uniforme oscuro.

Acostumbradamente hice la trenza con mi cabello, tome la mochila que dejaron preparada con todos los útiles necesarios: cuadernos, lápices, libros, una laptop, etc. y salí de la habitación. Era tarde para entrar a clases casi las 7 y 30 pero continué con mi paso normal y despreocupado. De pronto una mujer se puso en medio de mi camino.

- ¿Joven Maxwell? – la mire directamente, a través de sus anteojos note que su mirada era algo feroz, como que era mas ruda que cualquier otro.

- Si... – asentí dando un bostezo.

- Soy la prefecta Une, va usted tarde a clases – me dijo en tono imperativo, ¿un regaño? ¿para mi? Jaaa.

- Lo se – baje la mochila al piso y estire ambos brazos, luego la coloque de nuevo en el hombro casi ignorando a la prefecta que sabía ya debería estar algo enojada.

- Bien, queda castigado en detención 2 horas después de que finalicen las clases – ella lo dijo sin inmutarse ni demostrando coraje, nada absolutamente nada!!

- Como sea – continué de arrogante cuando por dentro me quemaban las entrañas, ¿Solo por media hora tarde y ya me dejan 2 horas perdiendo el tiempo? ¡Maldita escuela! Comencé a caminar de nuevo.

- El Director Krushrenada lo espera en su oficina – me detuvo con autoritarismo al ver como me retiraba – Sígame -

Un record lo se, el primer castigo con apenas unas horas de estar en ese lugar, esto si que será el infierno. Por un rato recorrimos varios pasillos antes de llegar a las afueras de la oficina. La prefecta hablo por un rato con otra mujer al parecer secretaria y después entro mientras yo esperaba sentado en una banca.

Un varios ocasiones vi como la secretaria me miraba y rápidamente desviaba su atención a otra cosa, como si me estuviese vigilando... ¿Parezco delincuente? Mire al reloj, ya habían pasado 10 minutos y no me recibía el director. Comencé a desesperarme ante tanto aburrimiento, me recargue en el respaldo de la banca y mire al techo, había pinturas en el, muy hermosas por cierto.

Como aquellas que me mostró cuando viajamos por los países de Europa... ese tiempo a su lado, compartiéndome todos los conocimientos. ¡No! Dije que ya no recordaría mas de eso... negué mis pensamientos sacudiendo la cabeza. Luego escuche el sonido de la puerta y la prefecta Une señalándome que entrara. Suspire tomando la mochila con una mano y caminando hasta ahí.

Tal como lo imaginaba, una habitación grande, con un inmenso escritorio y libreros por todos lados pero iluminado. El director me deba la espalda lo note por el reflejo con uno de los vidrios de los ventanas, estaba sentado en la silla leyendo un fólder, supongo que es mi expediente, genial espero que contenga toda la información de las otras escuelas así volare de este lugar, sonreí confiado y me acomode en una pequeña silla que resulto ser bastante incomoda.

Continué vagando mi vista por el lugar, hay una vitrina llena de trofeos de todo tipo de deportes, unos que parecen archiveros pero de madera con un aspecto bastante fino. Creo que nunca antes había visitado una oficina de director tan cara y hermosa como esa, todo parecía estar perfectamente diseñado al nivel de la escuela.

De pronto el sonido de la silla me hizo regresar al director Krushrenada que se puso en pie, no es como me lo esperaba, yo creí que encontraría una hombre canoso y gordo... no uno que esta joven y delgado, tiene el cabello castaño claro y corto. Aun no deja de leer el fólder, me miro directo a los ojos y luego regreso a los documentos.

Me alarmo cuando arrojo el fólder al escritorio caminando hacía una de las ventanas, parece tan sereno pero ya estoy mas que instruido en saber que esas son las peores personas, he caído en la cueva del lobo, pase saliva y respire profundo, de nuevo estoy nervioso.

- Veo que tiene mucha experiencia en matemáticas y electrónica Señor Maxwell – continuó mirando por la ventana ¿qué? ¿Acaso no va a preguntarme por todos los actos destructivos?

- Prefiero que me digan Duo, el señor me hace sentir viejo, y el joven solo me gusta para aquellos que deben obedecerme, y si tengo algo de experiencia en eso – sonreí, con esa actitud cualquiera desearía dispararme.

- Bien Duo, entonces entraras a la clase de Procesamiento Digital de Señales en lugar de Calculo y Matemáticas los días que vienen señalados en tu horario, y como extracurricular al taller de Electrónica los Miércoles y Jueves a las 6 de la tarde – volteo para verme pero yo conserve mi rostro tranquilo.

- Me parece bien – conteste todavía mas sereno ¡¡¡¿Pero que demonios? ¿Por qué no me dejo en las clases normales?!!! Esta bien, esta bien, conserva la calma Duo se que puedes, solo respira profundo - ¿Algo mas? -

- Si, intenta llegar temprano a clases, o aparte de las detenciones los maestros dejaran mas trabajo del normal, es todo puedes retirarte a tus clases, la señorita Po. En la entrada te entregara la guía de aulas – me extendió la mano y señalo con la otra a la puerta.

- Bien – respondí al saludo formal sin apretar mas de lo normal, aunque deseaba quebrar la mano a ese sujeto.

Salí de la oficina haciendo la escala con la secretaria, es una mujer alta y delgada de cabello rubio con el uniforme que mas bien le da un aire de militar.

- Aquí tienes, mi nombre es Sally Po para cualquier cosas que necesites Duo – me tendió su mano con las hojas antes de que dirigiera a ella, me recuerda tanto a... ¡No! Ya dije que no pensaría mas en eso.

- Gracias – no pude evitar sonreírle, ella me agrado.

Me fui guiando por esos ¡Mapas!, esta escuela es un laberinto y castillo, pero al menos creo que no me perderé, si claro digo eso porque ya llevo mas de 1 hora y no encuentro el aula de literatura... Suspire derrotado. Las 8 y 30 y aún no entro a clases, que mas da. Veamos donde esta la cafetería, busque por todas las hojas, antes de arrojarlas enojado para todos lados, ya me desespero esta tontería.

- ¿Necesita ayuda Joven Maxwell? – de nuevo es Une pero sonriendo, creo que pudo apreciar mi espectáculo con hojas de papel.

- E... pues creo que si – sonreí nervioso pero mas avergonzado.

- Junte las hojas y sígame, en esta escuela no se acostumbra a tirar basura por los pasillos, son normas básicas de buenos modales – una nueva orden de esa mujer que, me agache y recogí todas las bolitas de papel, esperen, la acate!!!!

Algo extraño me pasa en este lugar, es mejor ser más precavido y pronto cometer alguna atrocidad para no perder mi libre espíritu. Después de un rato nos detuvimos frente a una puerta rodeada de una estatua a cada lado.

- Esta es el aula de Literatura, si tiene mas problemas pregúntele a alguno de sus compañeros – Une lo dijo antes de continuar su camino por el pasillo – Y Maxwell, no estamos aquí para ser sus enemigos -

¿Enemigos? Ja, tiene razón... que contradictorio soy, pero en verdad no es culpa de ellos que yo me comporte así, de todas maneras, haré lo que pueda para que me expulsen. Respiro profundo antes de tocar la puerta e introduzco ambas manos en las bolsas de mi pantalón, hago el cuadro perfecto de despreocupación con una sonrisa en mi rostro, no voy a estar nervioso.

Escuche como alguien se acercaba a la puerta y después salía cerrándola, ¿Esa es la maestra?? ¿¿Es que no hay nadie viejo en este lugar??, je, digamos que me sorprendí un poco al encontrar a una mujer un poco menor de edad que el director, con el cabello azulado y levantado cayendo el fleco por su rostro.

- ¿Eres Duo Maxwell? – ¿fue pregunta? Porque juro que sentí mas a afirmación.

- Si – amplié mi sonrisa.

- Soy la profesora Lucrecia Noin – regreso a la puerta tomando la perilla – Pasa, llegas tarde – De nuevo otro reclamo...

Agache mi rostro, respire profundo y lo levante de nuevo siguiéndola. No me sorprende que las personas me miren como un espécimen de laboratorio así que procure fingir que no notaba todas esas miradas cuando entre al aula de clases y estuve al frente.

- Jóvenes, el día de hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante en las filas del Instituto, su nombre es Duo Maxwell, espero lo atiendan como es debido y le ayuden a ponerse al tanto de lo poco que lleva el semestre – la profesora Noin dijo todo eso con amabilidad, una presentación como nunca antes en las otras escuelas cuando ni les importaba que yo ingresara.

Observe a mi nuevo "grupo", dejaran de ser como todos, ellos ya estaban murmurando tonterías que llegaban a escucharse hasta el lugar donde me encontraba de pie.

- Duo, toma asiento por favor – escuche la orden de Noin y de inmediato divise un lugar en las ultimas filas junto a las ventanas.

Pase entre los demás alumnos que continuaban mirándome o mas bien criticándome hasta llegar a esa banca dejar mis cosas y solo pensar en lo largo que sería ese día. La profesora continuo con su clase, explicando una de las obras de Shakespeare, dijo que en esa semana se analizaría el mayor número posible y que era mejor ir a la biblioteca o conseguir por red los libros ya que haría un examen cada día.

Deben estar bromeando... comencé a desdoblar las hojas todavía ignorando las miradas a mi alrededor. Mire por la ventana, divisando algunos campos deportivos... que raro que haya tantos estudiantes en esta escuela, supongo que son todos los hijos de los más ricos de la tierra.

Por casi quince minutos la clase continuo hasta que la profesora Noin apunto algunos deberes en el pizarron y nos dejo retirarnos. No iba a tolerar las típicas preguntas de hola, como te llamas, de donde vienes, etc. Y fui el primero en guardar el cuaderno y salir en estampida del aula de clases, es hora del almuerzo, todavía no se donde se encuentra la cafetería!!

Caminé por los pasillos hasta que finalmente llegue al lugar que deseaba, no tengo nada de hambre, no es por vanidad pero no suelo comer mucho, digamos que mi pasatiempo favorito que aclaro no es conducir el Deathscythe, no me permite el peso extra, así que debo mantenerme en forma, delgado y de bajo peso.

Aquí no se hace fila para la comida, solo se le pide a la cocinera y te dan de inmediato, que eficientes. – Un jugo de naranja por fav – la cocinera casi me arrojo con el vaso me miro con una cara de pocos amigos que le respondí con una de mis mejores sonrisas luego me retire observando un poco lo desconcertada que quedo, no me gusta tener enemigos, aunque varias veces han sido los cocineros de las escuelas, sobre todo en las guerras de comida.

Busque una mesa vacía, aun no conozco a nadie y no creo querer hacerlo, desafortunadamente no encontré ninguna y opte por sentarme debajo de un árbol, la sombra evitaría hacerme sentir calor ya que el uniforme de esta cárcel lleva un saco con corbata. Si lo se, solo a ellos se les ocurre, estando en verano con esa ropa. Deje la bebida a un lado para extraer la computadora de mi mochila, al menos no me aburriría por la siguiente media hora antes de comenzar a buscar la siguiente aula.

* * *

Todos los estudiantes se encontraban intrigados por el nuevo, siendo que la escuela jamás aceptaba alumnos después del inicio de clases, esta era la primera ocasión y única. Solo dos veces al día todos los alumnos se encontraban reunidos en esa área: la cafetería, un lugar agradable donde charlaban y comían antes de regresar a clases, además la salida al jardín lo hacía mas atractivo para todos. Solo que esta vez sutilmente todos observaban al nuevo.

Desde una mesa lejana cuatro jóvenes miraban al trenzado con detenimiento, no intrigados sino desconfiando de el. Eran los mas populares entre las chicas: Quatre Reberba Winner de cabello rubio y ojos color aqua siempre formal y educado casi con un aura angelical a su alrededor en muchas ocasiones había recibido premios de música por su capacidad con el violín hijo de un importante empresario árabe.

Wufei Chang de cabello oscuro sujeto en una coleta de complexión atlética y campeón de kung fu y otras artes marciales, hederero de la dinastía Chang en China, Trowa Barton de ojos color esmeralda, delgado y siempre serio quien en varias ocasiones había traído victorias para el equipo de gimnasia, hijo de un empresario petrolero de Latinoamérica; y por último Heero Yuy de cabello castaño y alborotado, con los ojos cobalto fríos, siempre callado y pensativo miembro fundamental en el equipo de Basket ball, hijo de un empresario japonés líder en electrónica.

- ¿Qué les parece el nuevo? – Quatre miraba a Duo directamente.

- No se ve muy serio ¿Por qué lo aceptaron? – Wufei interrumpió su desayuno para analizar al trenzado que tecleaba en el aparato.

- Debe ser hijo de alguien muy influyente – Trowa miro primero al rubio y después a Duo.

- ¿Tu que opinas Heero? – el árabe sonrió al dirigirse al japonés.

- Buscare información mas tarde – pero Heero permaneció inmutable con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

- Oigan, ¿Que tal si le invitamos a acompañarnos? Después de todo esta en nuestro grupo podemos ayudarlo – Quatre sonrió emocionado.

- Quatre no creo que – Trowa intento evitar para dejar tranquilo al otro pero fue muy tarde cuando se dio cuenta de que el rubio ya no estaba - Quatre... -

- Hola, mi nombre es Quatre ¿No te gustaría acompañarnos? – el rubio se acerco al trenzado ofreciendo su mano amablemente.

* * *

¿Y ahora que hago?, no me parece mala persona, bah que mas da cerré la pantalla de la computadora – Si claro, yo soy Duo – estreche la mano de ese muchacho, no me parece mala persona. Talvez no sea tan malo por aquí, guarde el aparato en la mochila y tome el jugo mientras me ponía en pie.

- Bien – Quatre sonrió y yo lo seguí hasta la mesa donde estaban otros 3 al parecer de la misma edad.

- Duo ellos son Wufei, Trowa y Heero, muchachos es el Duo – Quatre me presento indicándome cual nombre correspondía a cada uno, y después ir a sentarse.

- Hola – sonreí y levante mi mano saludándolos.

Es una mesa redonda y quede con mi derecha al que se llama Heero y a mi izquierda al que creo que se llama Trowa. Opte por guardar silencio e ingerir la bebida.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que desayunaras? – Wufei apunto al envase.

- Si, es jugo de naranja, ¿Quieres probar? – le ofrecí gustoso aunque me pareció sospechosa la pregunta.

- No, gracias es solo que necesitaras mas que eso para soportar hasta medio día – el chino regreso a su plato y continuo comiendo.

- No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado – dije con seguridad y una amplia sonrisa, pero ellos me miraron con incredulidad.

- ¿De donde eres Duo? – Quatre intentó romper la tensión que inevitablemente se generaba por mi presencia entre sus amigos.

Me quede callado ingiriendo mas jugo, en realidad como decirle que no lo sabía no quiero ser objeto de su lastima, creo que usare una verdad no completamente cierta pero al menos más creíble.

- América, en una de las ciudades al oeste de Norteamérica para ser exacto, junto al siempre intranquilo océano – bueno no iba a decirles que ese era el lugar donde viví en un orfanato.

- Y ¿Cómo es que sabes japonés? – me pregunto analíticamente casi acusadoramente Heero el de los ojos fríos color cobalto mientras señalaba los símbolos en la camiseta que uso debajo de la blanca oficial, es notorio que no soy de su confianza.

Al menos no miento, yo nunca lo hago, se lo prometí a ella.

- Pues – puse una mano en mi barbilla – Porque durante los últimos 10 años de mi vida he vivido por todo el mundo, principalmente en Japón, ahí dure un par – sonreí de nuevo, estoy nervioso, vaya que si.

El solo me miro con frialdad y regreso a su concentración, ese tipo es extraño... baje la mirada a la superficie de la mesa. Durante el tiempo restante del descanso Quatre me dijo algunos detalles de la escuela, ellos cuatro habían estado desde la edad necesaria para entrar a guardería, eso me hizo sentir dichoso pero luego me di cuenta de que al menos tenían una situación estable con sus vidas.

- Y bien Duo, ¿A que club extraescolar entraras? – la pregunta de Quatre me dejo pensando, no creo que exista uno acorde a mi pasatiempo...

- No lo se, por lo menos mientras esa mujer Une me siga castigando después de clases creo que empezare el club de detención – lo dije con seriedad y fue extraño verlos sonreír por el comentario, solo a alguien como yo pueden castigarlo el primer día de clases en una nueva escuela.

- Espera, ¿Lady Une te castigo? ¿En tu primer día? – Wufei dudo de mis palabras.

- Pero, aun así debes cumplir con esos créditos extras – definitivamente Quatre es un chico aplicado!!

- Ya encontrare la manera – sonreí – Y si, me castigo por llegar tarde a clases – levante mi rostro para mirar al cielo despejado y soleado – Pero no importa, estoy acostumbrado -

Vi claramente como despertaba la curiosidad de Quatre y deseaba hacer mas preguntas pero fue interrumpido por el sonido del timbre anunciando el final del descanso, no quiero hablar de mas así que mejor reservare todas las explicaciones por un tiempo.

* * *

Bien, ahora si que he perdido la noción del tiempo, lo único de lo que estoy conciente es que esta clase nunca terminara, volteo a mi alrededor, todos apuntan atentos a las palabras del profesor. Yo solo bostezo por quinta ocasión y me recargo en la palma de mi mano con el brazo apoyado en la banca. Ya me dio sueño... estoy luchando por mantenerme despierto pero... cerré mis ojos y pesan tanto.

- ¿Señor Maxwell? – alguien me llama pero que flojera responder.

Sentí varias miradas y como alguien se acercaba, pero tengo mas sueño que ganas de investigar de quien se trata. Algunos murmullos llegan a mis odios "Esta dormido", "El Profesor Marquese lo va a castigar", "Yo que el no hiciera eso". Cuanto miedo le tienen a ese maestro.

- Señor Maxwell – sentí la mano aprisionando uno de mis hombros y abrí los ojos bostezando de nuevo.

Efectivamente era el profesor Zech Marquese, da la clase de física: vectores, dinámica, ya saben todas esas largas formulas de locura. Supongo que es casi de la misma edad y altura que el director Krushrenada, tiene el cabello rubio, largo y lacio sujeto con una cinta dando forma a una coleta, no veo furia en sus ojos que combinan con el resto de los colores resaltando el azul.

- ¿Sueño Señor Maxwell? – ahí es cuando supe que si estaba algo molesto.

- Algo - ¡¡¿Por qué dije eso?!! Duo controla tu bocota!! Aunque ya es tarde, ni modo ja.

- Entonces podrá despertarse resolviendo el problema apuntado en el pizarron – me ofreció un marcador y de inmediato me levante.

Vamos, no creerán que perdería mi tiempo en resolverlo ¿o si?, es la ventaja de los conocimientos que me brindo el doctor G, tener un tutor no siempre es malo, además acostumbraba visitar bibliotecas por las madrugadas, ahí devoraba algunos libros diariamente de todo tipo de temas, digamos que era cuando me escapaba del orfanato.

- Listo – deje el plumón sobre el escritorio del profesor Marquese.

Enseguida lo mire, el continuaba analizando el desarrollo y los resultados del problema y por unos segundos me miro con sorpresa, creo que iba a decirme algo pero el timbre lo interrumpió anunciando el final de la clase en este día. Seguí a los otros estudiantes y de nuevo revise el horario oh no, clase de gimnasia... terrible, cansada y tortura romana clase de gimnasia.

Vaya, estoy realmente sorprendido nunca antes había visitado un gimnasio escolar de este tamaño, tiene todo tipo de aparatos, como 2 o 3 piscinas, vestidores, en verdad esta escuela tiene algo de digamos bah, no me gusta esta escuela. Upss creo que el profesor de enojara conmigo porque no usare el traje de deporte, no lo olvide simplemente me niego a usar algo tan ridículo y no me gusta esta clase.

Di media vuelta, con la plena intención de irme pero me detuvo una mujer que me miraba como si supiese mis planes.

- ¿Duo Maxwell? – pregunto con una media sonrisa, una de esas en las que sabes que no esta bien, asentí al llamado.

- Catherine Bloom, soy la profesora de gimnasia, ¿Dónde esta tu uniforme? – de nuevo note algo de malicia en su expresión.

- Lo siento, no lo tengo – intente mostrarme nervioso, aunque no lo estoy.

- Primer día eh – sonrió y comenzó a caminar yo me dedica a seguirla – No importa, hoy lo harás con este, aunque por el tipo te resultará difícil moverte -

¿Estará tramando algo? No creí que ella fuera estricta o muy exigente, pero como siempre me equivocaría mas adelante.

- Bien señoritas hagan calentamiento en piso para comenzar con saltos, jóvenes ustedes ya lo saben: calentamiento y paralelas – así no mas dio la orden que de inmediato acataron todos y yo permanecí inmóvil unos segundos antes de ir con el grupo de los hombres.

Tanto orden comienza a acalorarme, digamos que todos están estirándose con diferentes posiciones, yo sigo de pie no mas viendo. Unos minutos después se dividieron en grupos e hicieron filas para practicar en el aparato. En que me ha metido el doctor G!!! Tranquilo, calma tu histeria Duo, nunca has practicado gimnasia pero tendrás que intentarlo.

- O talvez no – hasta creen que pueden mantenerme prisionero en algún lugar.

Logre desaparecer de la clase y me escondí en una aula vacía, al menos permanecería cubierto el resto de esa clase hasta que se me dan ganas de regresar a la tortura. Todo estaba muy callado y no pude evitar quedarme dormido no se cuanto tiempo. Solo que después de un rato escuche algunas risas suaves y de inmediato recordé donde me encontraba.

Una chica de cabello azulado me miraba sonriente acompañada de alrededor de cinco mas, estudiantes de un año menor supuse por el color mas claro en sus uniformes. De pronto algo pareció asustarlas.

- Es mejor que te vayas pronto – la de cabello azulado me entrego la mochila mientras miraba a otra que le hacía señas – Ve por ahí – señalo una pequeña puerta – Regresaras a tu aula de clases rápido -

Después de eso entre todas casi me sacaron y tuve que alejarme sin siquiera conocer sus nombres, pero fueron realmente amables, espero encontrarlas mas adelante. Las siguientes dos horas fueron largas, claro que el profesor Trent de Historia me pregunto sobre mi tardanza pero le dije que estaba algo perdido, no mentí! Dure un largo rato antes de encontrar el aula.

Esa fue la única clase en la que no dormí, si gracias a la pequeña siesta, además pude apreciar algunos detalles del cielo estableciendo las teorías de porque estoy encerrado cuando el día es tan hermoso. Por fin mire la hora, son las 4 de la tarde y hora oficial de la comida así que todos se dirigen a la cafetería. Y yo... tendré que ir a detención.

- Serán las dos horas mas largas del día –

* * *

Los cuatro jóvenes ocupaban su acostumbrada mesa comiendo sin prestar atención a su alrededor.

- Oigan ¿Qué les pareció Duo? – Quatre se dirigió a los otros curioso por saber las impresiones del trenzado, mas ninguno respondió aparentando estar concentrados en sus platos.

- Raro – finalmente el latino corto el silencio.

- Si... demasiado, no encaja con la escuela terminaran expulsándolo o el saliéndose – Wufei sonrió.

- Pero me parece agradable y no creo que lo expulsen – el rubio continuaba defendiendo a su reciente conocido.

- Quatre – Heero detenía su comida para hablar como en muy raras ocasiones lo hacía – No es para este lugar y tampoco quiere estar, falta poco tiempo antes de que se fastidie y renuncie -

- Bueno... si, no se ve muy interesado pero creo que hay mucho que no sabemos y puede ser un buen estudiante y amigo – el rubio miro en dirección del edificio continuo, donde se encontraba la sala de detención.

* * *

Creo que este tormento no terminara... ya me canse de rayar el cuaderno, hacer figuras con las hojas, mirar el techo y arrepentirme de todos las cosas malas que he hecho, pero por favor ¡Dejenme ir! Incline mi cuerpo sobre la banca con ambos brazos estirados, estoy solo en este lugar y me he aburrido como nunca antes.

De hecho ahora solo cuento los minutos que faltan para poder irme, hmm creo que mandare al diablo la tarea e iré de compras, ¡No puedo usar mas de las horas requeridas este horrible uniforme! ¡Me pica el cuerpo por quitármelo! Me pregunto si habrá autodromo en este reino de Sanq, porque si no hay uno, je todas las calles lo serán para mi pequeño Deathscythe.

Deathscythe amigo – Te extraño – estaba de nuevo rayando las hojas escribiendo tonterías que me vienen a la mente cuando escuche el sonido de la puerta, era la prefecta Une, claro que de inmediato me senté en forma correcta y cerré la libreta.

- Señor Maxwell, ya puede irse – estaba sonriente!!! Se estaba riendo de mi desgracia!!! Bueno la desgracia que me ocasiono por no haber llegado temprano a esas horribles clases.

Y como estaba decidido a no pasar un minuto mas en ese lugar, casi volando guarde todo y salí dejándola atrás pero sintiendo su mirada sobre mi. Una vez que me aleje de ese edificio camine un rato por los jardines, es verano no ha oscurecido y odio decirlo pero he perdido el día en la escuela.

Para esto ya era el digno ejemplo del alumno que detesta la escuela tenia todavía el saco puesto pero la corbata estaba suelta con el nudo llegando hasta casi mi abdomen, la camisa blanca abierta y desfajada, la mochila en el hombro y mis manos en cada una de las bolsas laterales del pantalón negro de vestir. Sin olvidar mi claro rostro producto de la mezcla de fastidio con cansancio.

Finalmente encontré a Deathscythe y con el circuito y control donde están las llaves quite los seguros también la cajuela. Puse primero la mochila luego el horrible saco negro y finalmente la camisa blanca todo revuelto, lo siguiente fueron los zapatos que rápidamente cambie por unos cómodos tenis, suspire... por fin termino el primer día.

Ya era el tiempo de salida para todos aquellos que integran los clubes de actividades extraescolares y pasaban mirándome con cierto desconcierto, culpo a mi aspecto de eso, pero ya no importa, lo único bueno es que por las próximas horas vagare a lo largo de este "Reino", - ¡Libertad! – me asegure que escucharan antes de subir en Deathscythe, encender el estereo y dar un buen arrancon de 100 km/h.

* * *

- Estoy exhausto – me deje caer en una banca con al menos una docena de bolsas aparatosas a mi alrededor. Digamos que soy algo efusivo en las compras principalmente de ropa, y estos días no hay sido muy buenos así que no hay nada mejor que una terapia de shopping para levantar el animo.

Que cínico puedo ser a veces ja, mire la fuente enfrente y a los niños que juegan a sus alrededores, este es un lugar tranquilo, creo que nunca antes había vivido en una ciudad igual. Las calles son perfectamente transitables y el transito tanto de peatones como de automovilistas esta completamente organizado.

Los empleados de los negocios son atentos, amables y educados; no hay pintas ni casas mal arregladas, es como vivir en una utopía, y alguien desastroso como yo no encajara mucho tiempo... suspire, no tengo nada en contra del lugar pero no he encontrado otros que les guste correr autos, ni motocicletas mucho menos que practiquen bungee jump: mi hobby favorito. Sonreí maliciosamente, supongo que tendré que practicarlo solo.

Finalmente después de descansar un buen rato salí del lugar en dirección del estacionamiento donde guarde las bolsas junto con la mochila y el uniforme que continúan intactos esperando me apiade de ellos y acepte su responsabilidad. Mire de nuevo la hora: 9:25 P.M. y ya no tengo nada que hacer, claro debería regresar y preparar los labores para mañana, pero la noche es joven y yo también así que buscare algo que se acomode a ese ideal.

* * *

11:50 P.M. ya ni siquiera se porque continuo vagando por las calles, estoy aburrido, no hay lugares de fiesta abiertos solo aburridos restaurantes y uno que otro bar pero dudo mucho me sirvan una embriagante e improductiva bebida destructora de neuronas, necesitare de una credencial con edad mayor, mañana la haré.

Genial, creo que estoy desorientado ahora solo paso por lo que parecen casas y mansiones, continué por el lugar un rato ya no hay casas solamente lotes baldíos, me detuve en una glorieta, debajo esta la orilla de la playa, pero no es como normalmente, esta tiene algo diferente, algo que la hace realmente hermosa.

Baje hasta tocar el agua no se si sea el completo reflejo de la luna sobre el agua, y las olas que no alcanzan a llegar a la orilla ya que chocan con muchas piedras salientes, pero me agrada este lugar, es completamente oscuro y con el viento como tu único acompañante... como quisiera que Helen estuviera aquí conmigo para ver este lugar, dije que ya no pensaría en ella mas no puedo evitarlo.

Saque un crucifijo de la bolsa del pantalón, uno de mis mayores y apreciados tesoros, la cruz que algún día perteneció a mi padre... al que nunca conocí y que cuando busque solo encontré una tumba fría y relatos de su pasado. Dije que era huérfano, y no es mentira, pero cuando investigue en bancos de datos comparando mi ADN me enteré que el era o mas bien había sido mi padre biológico.

Las razones de porque me abandono jamás las he sabido, y de su vida solo se que fue padre de una iglesia, además de las situaciones y personas que le conocieron. Y aquí estoy de nuevo olvidando toda mi alegría falsa para deprimirme al recordar de la soledad que me acompaña.

– Te extraño Helen -

Permanecí un largo rato en ese lugar observando a la maravilla oceánica y su balance, en cada viaje, en cada ola regresa al inicio... y nada mas importa. Ahora si se que es tiempo de regresar a la cárcel aquella y humildemente me dedique a subir y conducir completamente en silencio.

Continuara...

* * *

¿? Si lo se, esta incompleto pero al menos así reduzco el tiempo de entrega jeje pronto terminare la siguiente parte ;)

Me gusta leer sus apoyos y opiniones se los agradezco y espero me dejen mas reviews ¡!


End file.
